Cheating
by VampireKissForever
Summary: A re-match gets rather heated.


Rose/Dimka

Her hair fluffed out around her head as she shook it out by the roots and tied it. She motioned with two fingers in a come hither motion, her lips plumped out and her eyes innocently wide. No one would realize that the blooming, blue bruise spreading across his cheek was made by her. She had apologized profusely, but she had had a smug look gleaming in her eyes the entire time. She'd finally gotten a good hit.

Dimitri started; he was gesturing wildly to his cheeks. Rose smiled at him; Dimitri just stared, taking his time. Just as she shook her head to move the ponytail away from her neck, he moved fast, lighting fast, towards her. He struck like a cobra, ready and waiting; hands bared like fangs. She managed, just in time, to turn and slap her hand against his thigh. "Comrade, you cheated." She murmured.

Her foot slid slowly up his calf and towards his thigh, it was an odd angle but she managed to distract him enough that she could break free, momentarily. Rose groaned at the feel of his hands wrapping themselves around her waist- he brought her to his chest and thumbed her cheek. It would feel so good to just lose herself in him, to fall against him and surrender to his caresses but she couldn't. This was a rematch. And a rematch it would be.

Rose shoved at his chest, not as hard as she should have, for fear of hurting him, and backed away. Dimitri charged towards her, again. Rose saw it coming and ducked under his legs as they jumped towards her. She tried to spin, to attack him while his guard was down, but his guard was never down. He had beaten her to turn and captured her- his lips claimed their prize on her neck.

She panted from exertion and excitement. Dimitri trailed his hands down her body and slowly into her training leggings. He chuckled as he realized that she was already wet and dripping for him. She swore in her head as she sagged against him- this was a rematch- it wouldn't end like this. She needed to win. But maybe there were other ways she could win.

Dimitri had never let her be on top, claiming he preferred to see her under him and begging. Not that she was complaining, he was an attentive lover. But maybe, there were ways she could work her way on top.

Rose swung her leg up and kicked at the back of his knee, none too gently, causing them both to fall to the ground with an oomph. She landed on top and preceded to get what she wanted. Rose fingered the hem of her shirt before pulling it up and over her head, enjoying how his eyes widened slightly. "Comrade, I need you. Now." She moaned, allowing her fingers to walk downwards and into her own leggings. They moved softly over the lace teasing herself. Dimitri moved his hands under her bum and pulled her up and her leggings down.

He grinned at the sight before him, her panties were soaked through- her fingers barely skimmed the lace. He replaced his hands on her bum and pulled her towards him; inhaling the musky scent of her. He didn't miss a beat before lapping at her gently, soothing her into it. Although Rose, predictably, had no patience for this and fell against his mouth; grinding onto him. She shuddered against him, moaning loudly as she felt her walls tighten.

She pulled herself up and grabbed at his t-shirt. Dimitri grinned lazily and didn't make a move to help her. Instead of wasting the energy Rose shifted her attention to the belt, undoing it quickly before pulling the trousers and the pale blue boxers down. He strained towards her and she grinned, flicking her tongue over the tip- teasing him. Comrade groaned and she felt it reverberate through her and straight to her core. She liked it when he moaned; almost as much as he liked her moaning.

Dimitri pulled himself up on his elbows and looked on as Rose pulled him to her and sunk herself down; they both groaned loudly. Rose pulled herself up after getting adjusted to the new angle and then back down. Dimitri's hands trailed upwards and unhooked her bra; allowing her breasts to bounce softly. His mouth opened and formed a lazy smile, he reached up and licked a trail on the underside of her breast. He shifted slightly to suckle softly on her right nipple; adjusting their postion and bringing her more pleasure with each thrust.

Dimitri moved his hand from resting on her hip to between her thighs. He pressed against her clit before rubbing circles around her. Three more quick thrusts and her walls tightened, two more and they both collapsed against each other.

After ten minutes Rose began to stir, "that was cheating, Comrade."

Edit: for some reason half of this dissapeared after posting and I couldnt find a save file. I have tried to recreated it, although some of what was left was complete gobble dee goop, however enjoy.


End file.
